


Greatest Mistake

by Cereal_Killer_00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Explicit sex mature content, M/M, Man x man hot sex, Sex, Top possessive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Killer_00/pseuds/Cereal_Killer_00
Summary: Draco's greatest mistake is Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter, Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Greatest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is an AU, contains explicit sex about man x man, don't like it, leave.

(◕ᴗ◕✿)

He could barely recognized Potter, Draco Malfoy thought in surprised.

Dressed in immaculate, black suit with crimson red tie, his old glasses nowhere to be seen; replaced by contacts, his half-lidded emerald green eyes boredly scanning the bustling party, he look exactly like a successful rich businessman.

Mentally sighing—and praying that Harry couldn't see him—shit.

He just caught his eye and he immidiately swerved to avoid him. Oh crap, shit, damnit.

He tried to flush down the involuntarily shiver that crawled up his spine as he could fee those eyes assessing his whole body from the distance.

Trying to blend in the crowd of suits and glittery gowns, he hoped Harry won't follow him.

He tried to forget that… night. He just knows that everything changed after that. He couldn't even look Harry in the face.

But of course, his thoughts ceases to existence when an obviously expensive perfume assault his nose, and hot breath skimmed his neck.

"Restroom, down the hallway, now,"

And then he was gone, like a freaking vampire, and he was left alone with his heart beating crazy. With anticipation and thrill.

But he quickly squash down his feelings when he remembered why he was here. 

His wedding is four months away. He shouldn't even be here. He doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him. He should leave and prepare for tommorow, he have a lot of meetings and appointments, he should call his driver and just call it a night, he should ignore Potter and his ridiculous invitations.

So why is he walking towards the hallway leading to the male's restroom?

He hated Potter with passion when he's in middle school, but that passion turn completely into much much more different when puberty hit him like a raging bull. Suddenly, he start noticing Harry's aesthetically pleasing face, the flush on his cheeks when they play Quidditch, the way his name rolled off his tongue, and before he knew it he was too late. 

Heart thumping in unknown emotion, he tried to reasoned to himself that just this one, he will let himself go. Or maybe that's just the alcohol talking.

His frantic and jumbled thoughts clouding his mind, he barely notice when he push the male's restroom door, and the inside is unnervingly quiet.

He stopped for a moment and turn, uneasy, towards the door he just opened.. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe it's not too late. Right. He should go home now. It happened only once—

"I hope you're not leaving," 

His breath hitches as the calm, even voice of Harry goddamn Potter echoed throughout the silent restroom.

He steeled his emotions and pulls his trademark arrogant face, ready to hurled insults, and quickly deflates like a fucking idiot when Harry snaked his arms around him.

You, Draco Malfoy, are being an idiot.

"Don't leave," 

Damn it. Just like that, his defences is down. His mind are screaming at him to move, get the hell out, and delete Harry Potter in his life.

He closed his eyes before glaring at Harry, who is watching him silently with unreadable emotions.

"What do you want?" He spat out, already annoyed at himself when his stomach tingles when a slow, smirk formed in Harry's lips.

Harry lowered his head down to his ear and whisper like the fucking devil he is, 

"I want to bend you over that sink and fuck you raw while watching you moan and gasp. I want you to scream my name while cumming in my hands, I want to shove my cock down your throat you would be gagging, I want to fuck you until you can't walk straight in the next few week—"

"Stop—!" Draco hissed, his cheeks red with embarrassement—and lust.

The taller male's lips twitch in amusement, his hand already wandering down his ass.

Breathing in Draco's scent, Harry's hand continue to explore his backside freely, Draco tried to form a coherent thought.

"Potter—you—" 

Slanting his head, Harry didn't give Draco enough time to speak, attacking his lips with vengeance.

Draco refused to admit that the sounds of breathless gasps and broken moans are coming from him. It's humiliating.

His knees trembling from pleasure, he grasp Harry's suit for leverage, the taller male's mouth trailing down the valley of his throat.

"Ahh—!" Draco scowled when Harry suddenly push him towards the tall, mirror clearly reflecting their disheveled appearance. He flushed when his blue-gray eyes clash with hooded emererald green eyes.

His eyes widened when Harry look him straightly at the eye while licking his throat, now littered with small hickeys and bites.

Something clenches in his gut as Harry held his waist and slowly, but firmly grind his rock-hard cock against Draco's ass, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Feeling himself getting hard also, he held both of his arms against the mirror, his erratic breath fogging it.

A hand slipping in his pants with experienced ease, Draco strained not to cry out when Harry's hand slowly encircle his erection, the callouses in Harry's hand doing pleasurable things on his cock.

Oh, his ancestors would surely roll on their graves when they saw he'd been fucking with Harry Potter.

"Nngghh—wait—" he gasp involuntarily when Harry bit his neck aggressively, and then lick it after gently, as if apologizing.

"Suck," without even a protest, Draco readily opened his mouth when Harry's long, slender fingers enters his mouth, earning him a pleased growl. 

Soaking it with saliva, a trickle start to slowly dribble down his chin, and he caught a sight of him in the foggy mirror.

He look like a slut begging for a cock.

His normally combed blonde hair are disheveled, his blue-gray eyes glaze with lust and pleasure, and a saliva is trailing down his chin, he was a sight to see.

"No—wait—s-stop!—too...haa—fast—!" He moaned hoarsely as he leaned his head at Harry's shoulder, displaying an impressive amount of hickey on his pale neck, Harry's hand on his cock never stopping, already leaking with pre-cum.

"You like it when I stroke you, didn't you?" Draco didn't notice the dark edge on Harry's tone as he nodded absently, too lost on the pleasure and the other hand tweaking his nipples.

"You are mine," despite his clouded mind, irritation spiked within Draco. 

"F-fuck off, Potter," he mentally applauded himself for sounding haughty as usual even when he stutter a bit around Harry's fingers.

Apparently, that's the wrong thing to say. With a silent snarl, Harry pulls out his dripping finger and wasted no time in pulling down his pants and Draco's.

Inserting two fingers at once, Draco hissed in pleasure mix with pain at the rough handling.

It's always fun to file up Potter. It guarantee enough angry hot sex afterwards.

"You made me wait for two fucking months, and then I'm getting the news that you're getting married?" The taller male's hand yank his head back when he tried to lean into the slightly foggy mirror.

"Arranged—ahh!—marriage, w-wait—"

He heard a breathless snort behind him as his toes curled in pleasure, and he tried to form a sentence again, but Potter's damn hands are so fucking distracting.

"What do your parents think of the year we lived in?"

A groan escaped from his mouth as Harry's fingers brush against his prostate, a guttural moan following.

"Uh, sir? Anyone there?" A knock came outside the door of the mostly empty restroom beside them.

Draco freeze, but Harry didn't even bat an eye as he resume his fingering at his hole.

He glared at the other male with warning, yet he only lean against his neck and continued his ministrations.

"H-Harry!" He whisper-shout furiously even as a horrible flush crawled up his neck when he positioned the head of his cock at his entrance.

"We are quite... preoccupied at the moment, return later," Harry calmly says at the janitor—probably—outside, as he thrust in one swift motion and Draco tried to muffle his pained whimpers. Goddamnit, he's not exactly small! 

Even with the saliva on his asshole, it still fucking hurts. Every. Fucking. Time.

"You f-fucking asshole," he whispered venomously at the other man, sweat covering his forehead, his arms shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry," it did not ease his pain one bit "but you we're just so fucking irresistible. Who wouldn't resist you, you look so good all flushed and panting my name. If I could, I would have tied you to my bed all the time so nobody would see you,"

That sound bordering...obsessive? But either, way it makes Draco feel an annoying warmth at his chest that only the annoying Potter could make him feel.

Panting slightly, he tried to ease his abused hole at the most comfortable position, Harry just waiting patiently at him to get used to it.

"Okay...you can move now,"

"Are you okay? You're not in pain anymore?" 

His anger earlier ease at the concerned sincere note on the other's voice, comforting him in a weird way.

"Yes, move now," 

"Are you sure? What if you ble—"

He stared towards the reflection of Harry and muster his best please-fuck-me expression "yes, please, move now,"

Any restraint vanish on Harry's face as Draco watch in fascination as the emerald green eyes darken in unbridled lust and desire.

Suddenly, he rammed him hard and fast from behind just like he asked and it's honestly a little disconcerting how fast he's going, and what if Harry break his spine? It made him laugh a little when he imagine he tell them to his family 'sorry, my spine just broke from the amazing mind-blowing sex I just had, can you postpone the wedding please?'

But his humor died fast enough when the taller male adjust their position and made Draco splayed across the rim of the sink, showing his ass hole in full view impaled with Harry's dick. 

Whimpering and moaning in full abandon, not caring if the others outside the party heard him, because goddamn Harry could fuck.

Licking Draco's pale neck full of bite marks and hickeys, Harry thinks that he will never let go. His family be damned. Draco is his alone.

Trailing his hand towards the smaller male's lithe body upwards to his chest to his hard-rock nipples, occasionally caressing and touching, grunting when Draco's hole tighten whenever he gasp in particular are he's caressing.

"Nngggh—!" With a last, low hoarse moan, he come, sticky white substance leaking conspicuously.

Harry followed close enough, the hand on his hair tightening almost painfully as Harry's cum leak downwards his trembling legs.

This is a mistake, Draco thought disorientedly, but what a great mistake it was.

"This changes nothing," he ignored the hoarse note in his voice, probably from moaning too much.

But Harry merely smirk at his reflection on the mirror "oh, this changes everything,"

Somehow, that should be ominous, but it isn't. It made his heart thump painfully against his ribcage.

༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ


End file.
